She Was Worth Carving For (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 1
Another problem was solved in the Smurf Forest that day. Johan, Peewit, and Julia just helped the trolls with a pesky insect problem and were now heading back to their regular meeting place to celebrate. They called it the Forest Scout's Region, where they were surrounded by beautiful trees and flowers and sat on their usual umber log. "Another one to us, my friends!" Johan called out while holding up a coconut drink, "We just can't help it if we're too helpful!" "I agree, my good Johan!" Peewit agreed, "The forest would be nothing without us!" Julia slightly giggled at their toasts, "It's true, but let's not get too arrogant by it. We want to keep ourselves selfless and not attention-seeking." Peewit looked at Julia and blushed, "Oh, uh, yea! Of course! Hehe! For the forest!" "For the forest!" Johan and Julia repeated and the three toasted their coconuts together. Afterwards, Julia got up and stretched. "Well," She said, "I better get going." "No problem," Johan reassured, "We have to get back to the castle as well. Right, Peewit?" "Oh, yea!" Peewit agreed, "We do have to go!" Julia giggled, "Then I guess I'll see you two tomorrow! Bye, Johan!" Julia looked at Peewit and tucked a lock of her jet black hair behind her ear shyly, "Um, bye, Peewit!" She waved and made her way back to her hovel. Peewit swooned as he rested his head on his hand. "She's so beautiful," he commented, "Everything about her is amazing. You know that, Johan?" "Yes," Johan answered, "You've been saying that every day since we've met her." "I know, but I can't help it!" Peewit grabbed his pocketknife and started to carve out something in the tree next to him, "Ever since that day, I knew she could be the one. The one whom I would share my life with forever! She's just so perfect, Johan! She my perfect little flower!" He looked at the carving of a heart with Julia's name in it. "If you're so infatuated with her, why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Johan asked. "What?! I...I could never ''do that!" Peewit denied, "She's this perfect forest flower, and I'm a court joke!" "Well, I believe you can," Johan pointed at the carving Peewit made in the tree, "If she sees ''that, who knows what she'll do." Peewit noticed the carving and panicked, "Ah! What was I thinking?! When she sees this, she'll laugh me out of the forest!" "Guess you we're so love-struck, you didn't think this through!" Johan joked. "Stop it, Johan!" Peewit socked him in the arm, "This is serious! You have to help me hide this thing or else Julia will never let me live this down!" "I probably won't, either," Johan muttered. "Johan!" "Okay, okay," Johan calmed him down, "I'll help you! We'll just cover it up, and Julia will never know!" Next Category:She Was Worth Carving For chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story